Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
HOOFDSTUK 4 Dauwveder voelde doorns aan haar vacht rukken, maar ze liep door. Het Donderterritorium in. Dat kon haar niets schelen, ze ging weg, weg van haar achterlijke zussen en hun gekwebbel en vragen! Ze moest haar gaven leren beheersen, anders zou ze ten onder gaan aan de kracht er van. Ze sprong een gracht in en weer omhoog, waarna ze de bosjes weer indook en het Donderterritorium uitging, richting de tweebeenplaats. Daar was haar nieuwe thuis. Ze sprong een smerig steegje in en verschool zich achter een vuilnisbak voor ze doorliep. Binnen een paar tellen was haar vacht smerig en bedekt met slijk, en haar poten deden pijn van de harde ondergrond. Ze sprong geschrokken achteruit toen er een monster voorbijraasde en haar besproeide met modder."Waar kom jij vandaan?" Dauwveder slaakte een kreet en wankelde achteruit, ze stond nu op het donderpad."Ik-ik... ik woon hier al lang, ik ben verder van huis dan normaal." Loog Dauwveder, ze gaf haar smerige poot een lik en haalde hem over haar snoet. Een gitzwarte kater keek haar nieuwsgierig aan, er lag een vrolijke twinkeling in zijn amberkleurige ogen."Ik heet trouwens Collin. Mijn huismensen zouden het leuk vinden om je te ontmoeten! Nu viel het Dauwveder op dat hij een geel tweebeenhalsband rond zijn nek droeg met een goudkleurig plaatje dat er aan bengelde. Hij was een poesiepoes."Je zou beter van de weg afgaan, straks word je nog overreden!" Grinnikte hij. Dauwveder voelde een steek van irritatie."Ik kies zelf wat ik doe!" Snauwde ze."Hé hé, rustig bro, niet zo woest." Snorde Collin. Bro? Dauwveder keek hem niet-begrijpend aan."Waarom zo woest, katje?" Snorde hij kalm."Ik ben geen katje!" Grauwde Dauwveder."O yo, lekker stoer doen!!" Grinnikte hij, en gaf haar een por. Dauwveder ramde hem opzij en liep het donderpad over."Die stomme huismensen van jou hoeven me niet te zien, ik ga mijn eigen weg!" Snauwde ze kwaad en beledigd. Maar dan werd ze verblind door een fel, gelig licht, en het volgende moment kreeg ze een klap die haar hele lichaam deed sidderen, waarna ze met een kreet door de lucht zeilde en op de grond een paar staartlengten van Collin neersmakte. "Hé, katje, wakker worden!" Collin's stem doorbrak de stilte. Dauwveder's ogen vlogen open. Ze lag niet meer op het Donderpad, maar op een keurig grasveld omringd door bomen. Onder haar was een plek mos. Collin keek een beetje bezorgd, maar er verscheen een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht toen hij zag dat ze wakker werd."Je bent er! Je leeft nog!" Jubelde hij. Hij deed Dauwveder aan een kitten denken."Wat?" Vroeg ze verdwaasd. Collin zei niets en duwde haar overeind."Kom! ik geef je een rondleiding!" Dauwveder volgde hem me tegenzin."Hier is het vuilnisbelt!" Hij wees op een smerige hoop vuil, wrakken van monsters en tweebeenrotzooi. Hoe kan je zo vrolijk praten over een hoop oud afval?! Dauwveder walgde inwendig."Mijn huis is daar!" Hij wees op een rij keurige tweebeennesten met voortuintjes vol bloemen en planten, zelfs een paar vreemde bomen. Er naast stonden allemaal monsters keurig op een rij. Dauwveder volgde hem naar een groter nest, met gele lappen voor de ramen die aan bladeren deden denken. Er stond een grote palm rechts van de ingang en daar rond groeiden roze bloemen met donkergroene, zachte bladeren. Er stonden bosjes kattenkruid tussen. Collin trippelde vrolijk naar een flap in de gesloten doorgang, wenkte Dauwveder, en verdween erdoor. Niet te geloven, ik ga met een poesiepoes een tweebeennest in! Dacht Dauwveder voor ze aarzelend achter hem aan ging. HOOFDSTUK 5 Binnen rook het vreemd, naar ijzer en plastieken tweebeenspullen. Dauwveder liet haar blik rond het hol gaan. Er stond een lage, vreemde boom met plateau's op de takken en geen bladeren. Het had een beige kleur."Dit is mijn krabpaal." Collin sprong op een lager plateau. Dan klom hij naar de andere kant en sprong er weer af. Dan was er een nieuw stuk hol, kleiner dan de vorige ruimte. Er stonden bakjes droge korrels en een met een wit drankje, met daarnaast een met water. Verderop, op een hoger niveau, stond een kom nat vlees met een sausje. Dauwveder snuffelde aan de brokken. Ze roken muf, niet zoals de vis waaraan ze gewend was."Je mag best eten hoor, ik heb genoeg." Snorde Collin. Dauwveder trok haar neus op."Echt niet!" Collin leek gekwetst."O wacht! Daar is er vis!" Hij wees op een halfopen ingangetje. Dauwveder duwde de plaat ervoor verder open, en zag tweebeenblikken staan. Er kwam een geur van zalm af."Het is erg lekker, dit blik is bijvoorbeeld al open, we kunnen het eten!" Hij trok er een blik van de bovenkant van de stapel, dat met een klap op de vloer landde. Collin sleepte het naar een leeg bakje en probeerde het blik er omgekeerd boven te houden. Dauwveder hielp hem ermee, en een zachte pap met zalmbrokken gleed in het bakje."Ik heb momenteel niet veel honger." Miauwde ze, en begon haar smerige snoet te wachten. Collin had blijkbaar nog niet doorgehad dat ze een lichtgrijze vacht had, want hij keek nieuwsgierig toe naar het visgraatpatroon op haar rug en de strepen op haar voorhoofd."Mooie vacht!" Miauwde hij. Dauwveder keek hem niet aan, desondanks bloosde ze."Wat is je naam?" Vroeg Collin."Dauwveder." Antwoordde Dauwveder blozend. Ze schudde haar kop. Ze moest niet zo onnozel doen!"Zou je hier willen overnachten? Mijn huismensen zouden je erg aardig vinden!" Snorde Collin. Dauwveder dacht even na."Oké." Miauwde ze uiteindelijk. Ze was geen krijger meer, en ze zou het nooit meer worden. Ze snuffelde aan het bakje met zalm, en nam dan een klein hapje. Het smaakte wel lekker. Voor poesiepoesvoer. Ze at nog een beetje, en begon dan haar muil te wassen."Wat is dit?" Ze knikte naar het witte drankje."Melk." Antwoordde Collin."Je dronk het ook als kitten." Dauwveder likte wat van het koude, witte spul op. Het was romig en deed aan drinkbare wolken denken. Ze begroef haar muil er in en likte totdat het op was. Dan likte ze haar snorren."Ik vind het ook erg lekker." Snorde Collin, en ging haar voor naar een nieuw vertrek. Er waren een paar manden met dekens en pelzen, en de lucht was er lekker warm. Dauwveder voelde zich erg slaperig, en keek verlangend naar de nesten."Ik heb er genoeg, maar... misschien kunnen we samen slapen? Dat is warmer." Stelde Collin voor. Dauwveder knikte, en ging op een grote, dikke bruine pels liggen met een rand. Collin rolde zich op naast haar, en Dauwveder voelde de warmte van de bruine pels haar slaperig en zwoel maken... HOOFDSTUK 6 "Ik zal je eens de tuin laten zien!" Collin wenkte haar met zijn staart, en Dauwveder sprong achter hem aan naar buiten via een raam. De tuin was gigantisch, een grasveld vol bloemen en bomen, en strekte zover als het oog reikte. Dauwveder sloot genietend haar ogen en snoof de geur van dennennaalden en humus in. Dan sprong ze over een boomstam en ging achter Collin aan. Die was spoorloos verdwenen, maar in het Westen van de tuin hoorde Dauwveder zijn belletje rinkelen. Ze rende zo snel als ze kon erheen en ramde hem met een kreetje van verbazing omver, zodat ze allebei een smerige gracht inrolden."Ha ha, dat was leuk!" Kraaide Dauwveder. Maar het werd een beetje koud in de modder, dus stond ze op en sjokte de gracht uit, gevolgd door een niesende Collin. Hij niesde klonters modder uit zijn neus, omdat hij met zijn kop in een diepe plas drek was gevallen. Eenmaal boven op het veld, begon Dauwveder over het gras te rollen om de modder van haar lichtgrijze pels te krijgen. Daarna likte ze de laatste resten weg en sprong terug door het raam naar binnen, waar een kommetje zalm stond van de vorige dag. Collin sprong achter haar aan, en nu pas viel het Dauwveder op dat ze slank was geworden door het poesiepoesvoer, ze was niet meer de magere woudkat van vroeger. Ze rekte zich uit tot haar staart trilde en kroop dan soepel onder een kast door. Collin begon wat van de zalm te eten, maar Dauwveder likte water van de gootsteen op. Dan sprong ze met een plof op de houten vloer en trippelde naar de tweede verdieping omhoog via de trap. Collin rende achter haar aan en haalde haar in, maar Dauwveder haakte haar nagels in de leuning en klom langs daar omhoog. Collin keek gefrustreerd toen ze eerder boven was dan hem, maar zijn gezicht klaarde al snel weer op. Dauwveder ging op de vensterbank zitten en liet haar dikke staart omlaag hangen. Waar de zon onderging zag ze het Rivierterritorium. Zouden Rozendoorn en Sprankelstroom spijt hebben? Zouden ze patrouilles die naar haar op zoek waren geleidt hebben? Vast niet. Dauwveder zuchtte en sloot haar ogen, waarna ze haar geest liet wegglippen met de wind. Ze opende haar ogen, en zag zichzelf met gesloten ogen bij het open raam zitten. Dan gleed ze nog verder weg met de bries, of eerlijk gezegd, haar gedachtes vlogen weg. Ze liet ze zo ver mogelijk gaan, in uiterste concentratie, en dan was ze in het Rivierclankamp. Honingster zat bezorgd te babbelen met Sintelbes, haar commandant, en Rozendoorn zat wezenloos bij de rand van de rivier. Naast haar zat Sprankelstroom. De poezen leken wel verdoofd van verdriet, en hun ogen waren dof, bij Rozendoorn rolden er tranen over haar wangen. Dauwveder voelde ondanks alles medelijden, en concentreerde zich op de oever van de rivier, waar een paar krassen in het zand verschenen. Haar kop bonkte van de pijn, maar toch ging ze door, en even later stond er een hartje in de modder van de oever. Rozendoorn stootte haar zusje aan, en keek met grote ogen naar het tekentje. Dauwveder voelde haar bewustzijn wegebben, en even later voelde ze hoe ze door de lucht suisde. Ze was uit het raam gevallen bij de terugkeer naar haar lichaam! lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Voor de Dageraad